Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices are widely used in display units of various types of electronic equipment such as cell phones, digital cameras and so forth. A liquid crystal display device that is one type of the display device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a driver IC with a circuit for driving and controlling the LCD panel loaded thereon.
The LCD panel has a configuration that liquid crystals are sealed between a TFT substrate (a glass substrate) with a thin film transistor (TFT) and so forth formed thereon and a CF substrate with a color filter (CF) and so forth formed thereon. In such an LCD panel, a COG (Chip On Glass) of implementing a naked driver IC (a not-packaged IC) directly onto the TFT substrate with wiring formed thereon is adopted. As a method of implementing an IC chip in this COG, for example, a method of using an anisotropic conductive film called an ACF (Anisotropic Conductive Film) is known. In implementation of the IC chip by using this ACF, a connection unit (an LCD terminal) configured by part of the wiring formed on the TFT substrate and a bump formed on a circuit formation surface (a main surface) of the driver IC are electrically and mechanically connected together via conductive particles in the ACF by heating and pressurizing the ACF by using a compression bonding head. As the ACF, for example, a sheet-shaped film that contains an epoxy-based thermosetting insulating resin and many conductive particles is used. The liquid crystal display device of the COG system using the ACF is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-227480.